


La única

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [5]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attraction, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, F/F, Female Characters, Fictober, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, Horniness, Hot, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Scissoring, Sexy, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Despreocupada e imprudente como ella sola, Mari jamás imaginó que hospedar a su ex novia en el departamento que compartía con Asuka, desencadenaría una serie de sucesos inesperados.La pelirroja estaba celosa y harta de las amantes ocasionales de Makinami, por una simple razón: ella quería ser la única.---Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #5.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Original Character(s), Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	La única

Asuka no sabía si odiaba más a Mari Makinami por invitar a su exnovia a hospedarse con ellas en el departamento que compartían -y por tener varias amantes ocasionales-, o a Tabuko Nagisa, aquella joven albina de llamativos ojos color carmín, piel pálida y generosos atributos, por haber aceptado alojarse bajo el mismo techo que ellas.

Quizás Asuka odiaba a las dos por igual, solo que las circunstancias eran diametralmente opuestas y diferentes.

Fueron semanas muy incómodas para la temperamental pelirroja, quien en secreto gustaba de su compañera de piso. Aunque eso sí, jamás se atrevió a decirle una sola palabra, al no animarse a asumir una bisexualidad que se empeñaba en ocultar.

La alemana fue testigo de un montón de cosas que la dejaron bastante desmoralizada. No le hizo gracia notar el grado de complicidad que las exnovias, ahora amigas, tenían entre sí. Tampoco fue de su agrado ver cómo los ojos de Mari se dirigían sin pudor al exuberante escote de su bella huésped; lo que causó que Asuka se sintiera muy acomplejada al no tener tanto busto como las otras dos.

Todo pareció tornarse peor cuando desde la primera noche, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Mari y Tabuko decidieron rememorar viejos tiempos en la cama. La curiosidad de Asuka fue tal que varias veces, en ese par de semanas, estuvo espiando detrás de las puertas solo para comprobar que, en efecto, esas dos tuvieron sexo y no precisamente de una manera muy discreta.

El hecho de ver a Mari tan encantada con otra chica fue lo que llevó a Asuka a tomar la radical y repentina decisión de ir mucho más allá. Ya no quería saber de otras mujeres en la vida de su compañera, ya no más aventuras pasajeras ni ex novias que resultaran terminando como amigas con derecho. 

De ahora en más, ella quería ser la única para Mari Makinami. Su mujer, su amante, su princesa, su todo. El problema principal de Asuka era no saber cómo conseguirlo, después de todo, ella solo había salido con hombres y nunca hizo avance alguno con otra mujer.

El día que Tabuko se marchó del departamento, Asuka se sintió aliviada aunque no le gustó saber que Mari la acompañó al aeropuerto para despedirla. Ya podía imaginarse toda la escena romántica y sentía náuseas, además de una molestia extrema.

Cuando Mari regresó al departamento, la pelirroja ya la estaba esperando con impaciencia y ni bien ingresó a la vivienda, iniciaron los cuestionamientos y las ironías que más bien se escuchaban como reclamos.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin la señora anfitriona se digna regresar. Ya hasta estaba pensando que abordaste también ese vuelo para largarte con esa mosca muerta.

Mari no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con Asuka, estaba algo cansada, así que solo optó por sonreír y no seguirle la corriente.

—Iré a descansar -anunció Mari y pasó de largo con intenciones de marcharse a su habitación, pero Asuka la siguió-

—¿A descansar o a llorar porque tu amante se marchó?

Makinami ingresó a su recámara y la otra impidió que cerrara la puerta, también se metió allí y continuó con sus impertinencias.

—Debiste volver con ella y reanudar la relación -inquirió la alemana y quedó viendo a Mari, quien empezó a cambiarse de ropa y aparentemente la ignoraba- Se ve que todavía la quieres. ¿Por qué no le pediste otra oportunidad?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mari se sintió confundida y solo la observó por unos segundos sin emitir una sola palabra. La otra prosiguió, intentando fingir que en realidad no le tomaba mucha importancia aunque pronto acabaría delatándose sola.

—La besaste al despedirte de ella, ¿cierto? Justo como se despiden dos amantes que se prometen un reencuentro y que se van a echar de menos todo el tiempo que se encuentren lejos. La besaste para que se acordara de ti todo el maldito camino, ¿cierto?

—No -aseguró la chica de lentes con total convicción, y tras hacer una pausa, confesó lo que Asuka deseaba escuchar- Fue ella quien me besó.

—¡¡¡Y tú la correspondiste, imbécil!!! -replicó la pelirroja visiblemente alterada- Así como lo hiciste aquí frente a mí todos esos días.

—Princesa, escucha...--

—¡No! No voy a escuchar nada. Si todavía estás enamorada de ella, ¿por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Acaso eres idiota o estás ciega? -al decir eso, Asuka la miró con rabia aunque enseñándole una sonrisa cargada de burla- Creo que las dos cosas -se respondió a sí misma- Es evidente que ella aún está interesada en ti, así como tú estás interesada en ella. 

—Estás equivocada -Mari estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener la compostura, cuando Asuka se ponía de esa manera, solo podía sentir ganas de cachetearla o besarla-

—¿Estoy equivocada? ¿Qué mujer estúpida acepta hospedarse bajo el mismo techo que su ex pareja?

La pelirroja estaba alterada, había llegado justo frente a Makinami y se encontraba casi gritándole en la cara.

—Las cosas no son como crees -insistió Mari aunque ella tampoco estaba ya muy segura-

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! Cuando Tabuko y yo dejamos nuestra relación, lo hicimos en buenos términos y quedamos como amigas... si es que podría decirse así.

—¿Amigas? ¿Pero acaso tú piensas que soy idiota? Más bien deberías decir 'amigas con derecho', porque sé muy bien que te la follaste desde la primera noche que estuvo aquí. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡¡¡Te acostaste con ella todo el tiempo!!!

Makinami lanzó un suspiro y ya no pudo sosternerle la mirada. Lo que su compañera decía era verdad, no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarse a la cama a su ex novia y recién ahora se sentía bastante culpable.

—Todavía la amas, ¿es eso? -preguntó Asuka aunque temía conocer esa respuesta, sabía que era algo que podría romperle el corazón y matar sus esperanzas-

Mari permaneció pensativa por un momento que para ambas resultó una eternidad. Asuka iba a abrir la boca para obligarla a que contestara pero no hizo falta, ya que la otra por fin se pronunció.

—No.

La respuesta fue concisa, breve pero también muy contundente. Sin embargo, Asuka no se sintió muy convencida; tomó a Mari del rostro clavando sus ojos en los ajenos con notable desesperación.

—¿Pero por qué insistes en negarlo? ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme sentir bien ahora? Apenas ayer te la estabas follando en tu habitación, las escuché, justo detrás de esta puerta. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta, cuatro ojos?

—Es verdad que amé mucho a Tabuko el tiempo que fue mi novia pero mis sentimientos han cambiado -admitió Makinami fijando la mirada en la boca contraria; apenas podía con las ganas de quebrar la escasa distancia y callarla con un beso- Ya no estoy enamorada de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tabuko ya no me interesa.

—¡Pero bien que te revolcaste con ella, desgraciada!

—Bueno, es una mujer muy bella después de todo. Confieso que me atrae pero eso no significa que siga enamorada de ella o ella de mí -admitió la de lentes- Esta vez fue solo deseo, pasión, debilidad, como prefieras llamarle.

Para Asuka, todo lo que su compañera decía no eran más que puras excusas para intentar justificar un supuesto comportamiento promiscuo. Sin embargo, ante la imposibilidad de sincerarse con palabras, prefirió actuar o de lo contrario, podía jurar que acabaría golpeándola o en su defecto, gritándole las cosas más horribles que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Mari no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que de un momento a otro y de forma radical, Asuka dejó de lado esa actitud agresiva y ahora parecía dispuesta a enfrentar de otra manera a su compañera.

Un beso inesperado y provocativo acabó por enorme tensión sexual que claramente siempre existió entre ambas mujeres. Ambas se mostraban desesperadas y ansiosas por ir más allá y cuanto más rápido, mucho mejor.

Las manos de Mari se dieron absoluto permiso de explorar el cuerpo ajeno mientras se dedicaba a dominar la lengua de su compañera en medio de un beso húmedo y profundo. Sin embargo, ese gusto no le duró demasiado.

Asuka se apartó y empujó a Mari para que esta quedara sentada al borde de la cama. Una vez que se aseguró de tener la total atención de la otra mujer, comenzó a desnudarse frente a ella hasta quedar sin una sola pieza de ropa. Entonces la pelirroja volvió a acercarse a su compañera, ofreciéndosele con total descaro para que la tomara como quisiera.

Mari esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Y aunque todavía no creía lo que sucedía, no pensaba desaprovechar tan magnífica oportunidad. Si su linda princesa pelirroja estaba tan caliente y necesitada de sexo, y además deseaba que fuera ella quien la complaciera, lo haría encantada de la vida.

Haciendo a un lado sus anteojos y despojándose con rapidez de sus ropas, sin rodeos ni cuestionamientos Makinami procedió exactamente de la forma en la lo hacía en sus fantasías, hizo recostar a Asuka en su cama y se acercó a besarla y a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad.

A decir verdad, Mari nunca esperó que la otra consintiera sus actos con tanta facilidad como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento. Fue la misma Asuka quien con total gentileza, perdiendo todo el pudor, la invitó a descubrir lo que guardaba entre esas delgadas piernas, lo que dejó a la mayor todavía más excitada y lista para proceder.

Sin lugar a dudas, la realidad superaba ampliamente a las expectativas. Todas esas sensaciones tan únicas y placenteras que experimentaba con cada orgasmo la estaban por llevar a perder todo vestigio de raciocinio. Por más que sabía que al otro día iría a arrepentirse, no le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

Asuka quería más y Mari parecía dispuesta a complacer cada una de esas exigencias. La pelirroja gemía alto cada vez que sentía la habilidosa lengua de la otra acariciar su palpitante clítoris antes de que sus labios se ciñeran a él para succionarlo.

—¡Maldita cuatro ojos! -gruñía Asuka de tanto en tanto sin poder hacer nada para detener sus movimientos pélvicos y refrenar los quejidos que evidenciaban su éxtasis- Ahhh... scheiße... ahhh... Mari...

Al escuchar su nombre, Makinami levantó la vista hacia la mujer que volvía a sucumbir ante otro intenso orgasmo. Ya estaba por perder la cuenta de las veces que la hizo venirse de esa manera.

Asuka en tanto, lucía toda ruborizada ante la lasciva imagen que sus ojos llorosos le mostraban. Si bien le encantaba esa mujer, que ahora se encontraba muy contenta entre sus piernas brindándole placer sexual, era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario.

Auque la pelirroja estaba amando todo lo que su compañera hacía, profería maldiciones en voz alta dirigidas a ella, no solo porque considerara a Mari una jodida experta en la materia sino también porque hasta el día anterior, la chica que hospedaban en el departamento que compartían pudo disfrutar de eso mismo que ella estaba disfrutando en ese momento.

—¡Continúa, desgraciada! -vociferó Asuka tomando a Mari del cabello y refregándole su sexo rebosante de fluidos femeninos en la cara- Todavía no tengo suficiente.

—Con mucho gusto, princesa.

Makinami se asió con fuerza a las piernas de la otra joven y hundió su lengua en la intimidad ajena, penetrando así la húmeda y caliente vagina que le devolvía a un sabor agridulce y una textura suave.

Asuka solo podía gemir y moverse más y más, entregándose con complacencia, extrañándose porque ningún hombre la había hecho sentir jamás de esa manera, aceptando que otra mujer la hacía sentir plena y satisfecha.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -la pelirroja gritó al sentir la repentina intromisión de un par de largos dedos en su sexo; fue algo inesperado y tal vez se sintió incómodo al comienzo pero todo cambió de un instante a otro cuando Mari inició unos movimientos en vaivén, deslizando sus dedos en ese estecho e inundado canal- ¡¡¡Sí, sí, sigue así, cuatro ojos idiota!!!

Mari se compuso sin dejar lo que hacía, de hecho agregó un dedo más a su labor pudiendo sentir cómo la vagina de su ahora amante se expandía un poco más para ella. Se dispuso a estimularla también presionando el clítoris ajeno con su dedo pulgar libre, haciendo que Asuka se removiera más desesperada.

La intención de Makinami era poder besar a la pelirroja pero esta se negó rotundamente, apartando el rostro hacia un lado. Esa actitud dejó a Mari un tanto descolocada y esbozando una sonrisa, se atrevió a cuestionar.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿No me digas que sientes vergüenza o asco de probarte? -bromeó Mari- Sabes deliciosa, podría saborearte toda la noche si me dejas.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! Lo que me da asco es saber que hasta ayer estuviste besando y haciendo lo mismo a la mosca muerta de tu ex. Eres una descarada, ¿sabes? No sé cómo pude dejarte llegar a tanto.

—Tal vez porque te gusto más de lo que eres capaz de admitir, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, maldita sea! No sé por qué demonios me pasó esto pero...--

—Shhh... entonces deja de cuestionarte tanto, princesa. 

Mari sonrió y se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo contrario, separó aún más las piernas y se posicionó de manera que su sexo y el de Asuka se juntaran hasta quedar totalmente pegados. En cuanto la pelirroja sintió el contacto del clítoris ajeno contra el suyo, un gimoteo obsceno escapó de su boca.

—Si no quieres que te bese de esa manera, no hay problema princesa, lo haré de esta otra forma -bromeó Makinami y empezó a moverse lento-

Al escuchar ese comentario tonto, Asuka sintió ganas de protestar pero no le fue posible. Una sensación cálida y placentera que nacía en su sexo y se extendía por todo su cuerpo la dejó sin palabras, solo con ganas de deshacerse en gemidos y gritos de placer.

La humedad que emanaba de ella se mezclaba con la de Makinami, el contacto se sentía agradable y la vista que tenía era inmejorable. Un erótico y sensual espectáculo era ver Mari moverse en vaivén contra su intimidad, frotarse contra ella y contemplar sus enormes y envidiables senos en el momento que llegaba al clímax.

—Ngh... ahhhh... Mari... -llamó el nombre de su amante justo en su momento cumbre, alcanzando el más intenso y majestuoso orgasmo de su vida; porque en verdad, no recordaba haber tenido uno así anteriormente-

Minutos después, cuando las cosas se desaceleraron un poco, Mari se recostó al lado de Asuka animándose a abrazarla aún cuando sabía que existía una posibilidad ser rechazada, sin embargo, la otra se dejó consentir.

—Es tan sexy escucharte gemir mi nombre, princesa -inquirió Mari con un tono travieso- ¿Lo harás de nuevo?

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Asuka. Todavía le costaba creer que animó a tanto y que de cierta manera terminó confesando a Mari lo que le sucedía con ella pero sabía que su compañera era una tremenda distraída.

—Ni creas que esto volverá a repetirse, cuatro ojos. No soy mujer de una sola noche -aseguró la pelirroja viendo con disgusto a su compañera para luego voltear y darle la espalda-

Mari sonrió y se acercó a Asuka, se puso a besarle el hombro dirigiéndose despacio hacia el cuello. Entonces le susurró al oído.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. A partir de hoy, serás la única para mí.

Eso era exactamente lo que la pelirroja deseaba oír pero hacerse la difícil era su mayor especialidad.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso después? Ya tengo mucho sueño.

—De acuerdo -Makinami se aferró a la cintura ajena y se acomodó para dormir también- Descansa, princesa.

—Buenas noches... Mari.

**FIN**


End file.
